These remains a nation-wide need for trained epidemiologists to address the increasingly complex challenges of elucidating the etiologies of environmentally-related diseases. This application is a revision of a previously submitted competitive renewal for training grant: "Environmental Epidemiology and Biostatistics" (ES07262) that originally was established in 1990. In response to reviewers' comments we have made some changes, the most notable being that we are now only requesting support for trainees in Epidemiology. Accordingly, the title of the training grant will be changed to: Environmental and molecular Epidemiology" (EME). The goal of the training grant is to provide training to pre- and post-doctoral epidemiologists in the methods and substantive knowledge characteristic of environmental epidemiology. The ultimate objective of the training program is to prepare health professionals to function effectively in research and teaching careers. The EME Training Grant is comprised of two tracks; 1) a General Environmental Epidemiology track and 2) a Molecular Epidemiology track. We are seeking support for 4 pre- and 1 post doctoral trainees on the General track, and for 2 pre- and 1 post-doctoral trainees on the Molecular Epidemiology track. Pre-doctoral trainees will pursue doctorate (PhD) degrees in Epidemiology; the period of support will range from 2-5 years. Post-doctoral trainees will be eligible, but not required to seek, MS or MPH degrees in Epidemiology or Environmental Health, Toxicology option. Post-doctoral support will be for 1-3 years. The common feature of the training for all trainees will be a focus on environmental determinants of disease, with programs of course work and research experience tailored to fit trainees' backgrounds and specific interests. The Molecular Epidemiology track will emphasize the application of molecular and biochemical toxicology methods to epidemiologic research. The post-doctoral Molecular Epidemiology trainee will be required to have a prior doctorate in toxicology, biochemistry, molecular biology, or a related discipline. During the first 5 years of support, our trainees have been successful in obtaining appropriate classroom and research experience, including securing extramural research funding. An important new resource that should further facilitate the success of the training grant is the NIEHS Center for Ecogenetics and Environmental Health that was recently awarded to the Department of Environmental Health, and includes involvement by numerous training grant Core and resource faculty.